


Anyways

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hair Brushing, Pre-Series, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Prim wants to sing.





	Anyways

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Hunger Games’ nor am I profiting from this.

Prim no longer screams and wails for their mother to rise from bed. She reserves her sniffles for severe hunger or anything which she deems an unfair sorrow. 

Katniss picks through her knots and tangles with a patient hand. A hard tug will make the uncomfortable squirming return and wake their mother from her silent sleep. 

“Could we sing?” Prim pleads. “I miss learning music in school.” 

Music is too expensive for their district. Teachers spew the same songs over and over to students eager for something new. 

“Make something up.”

“What if the song is sad?” 

“Sing it anyways.”


End file.
